The Adventures of Tori Lupin and Lily Evans
by Redvines1595
Summary: This is the story of Lily (daughter of James and Lily Potter) and Tori (Daughter of Remus Lupin). it takes place during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. This was written in collaboration with winggirl6577. I won't be continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's not the greatest to start out with but it gets better, trust me. I own nothing but the characters of Tori and Lily. No hate please. constructive criticism is fine. thanks!

Okay, before we begin, I'd like to give you some character profiles so you at least have some idea of what's going on.

Name: Victoria (Tori) Lupin, age: 13

Parents: Remus Lupin and his 1st wife

House: Slytherin

Pet: Falcon named Loki

Wand: Holly and unicorn hair

Patronus: Wolf

Friends: Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, Lily Evans

About Tori: She is a werewolf. Very shallow and materialistic. Loves to read anything but text books. Keeper on Slytherin quidditch team. Great at charms. Mother was a raven claw and she died in the war. Is in the choir. Can see thestrels. Hates Voldemort. Wants revenge for her mother's death. Hates Dumbledore. Brilliant at creating spells. Excellent werewolf hearing. Is a year younger than Harry. Favorite quidditch team is the Kenmore Kestrels. Grew up in muggle world.

Name: Jane Lily Evans, age: 13

Parents: James and Lily Potter

House: Gryffindor

Pet: Great-horned owl named Godric

Animagus: Doe

Wand: Ash and phoenix feather

Godfather: Remus Lupin

Friends: Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Tori Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy

About Lily: Goes by her middle name because she hates the name Jane. Goes by mother's maiden name to hide the fact that she is their daughter. Raised by Remus Lupin. Stayed with the Weasleys during the full moon. Is a parselmouth. Has same scar as Harry but is better at hiding it. Was a newborn when Voldemort killed James and Lily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hate her. She is extremely smart. Very good at potions. Chaser on Gryffindor quidditch team. Is a year younger than Harry. No one knows that she is James and Lily's daughter except for Remus, Tori, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore doesn't like her. Is a seer. Is taking higher level potions classes. Favorite quidditch team is the Tutshill Tornadoes. Grew up in muggle world.

Our story takes place at the beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Lily and Tori bought a notebook in which they write letters to each other and pass it around throughout the day. There's also a bit of dialogue mixed in there somewhere… (That means that they are actually talking to each other in person)

**Dear Lily,**

**Since I bought it, I call first dibs on writing in it! It's 10 o'clock right now. My ceiling light is on and it looked like the moon so I freaked out a little! I decided that right now would be a great time to write for whatever reason. Earlier when the sun was in my eyes, I wanted to ask you if they turned amber like Dad's do when he's mad and you can see the wolf… But we were singing and it seemed unimportant at the time. **

**I still can't think of any nicknames for us or our group. We'll have to look something up in the library. I think that my nickname should have something to do with wolves because, well, it just makes sense! **

**By the way, I found out that part of the reason why Dumbledore doesn't seem to like you very much is that he think you are going to interfere with his prophesy. You know, the one about Harry? He knows that we know about it because he knows that you are a seer. He's afraid that you might find a way to stop his "plan."**

**Enough ideas from me tonight… I'm too tired now…**

**-Tori Lupin**

**P.S. You talk to Neville. I'll get Draco.**

_Dear Tori,_

_I don't actually think that Dumbledore knows I'm a seer. Unless Remus told him, of course. I'll make sure to talk to Neville in herbology today, but what should I tell him about Draco? I don't know how he's going to take the fact that I'm actually friends with him._

_Maybe we should look up words in different languages? Or you could be Loki! Like your Falcon! I don't know… Just an idea… And we have to help Neville think of a name too! You should come to the library with me after quidditch practice so we can look up a few things._

_So, I'm sitting in my ancient runes class, not paying attention to anything that Professor Babbling is saying…_

_I didn't get a chance to look at your eyes, but I can later!_

_By the way, good luck in you match tomorrow! Go kick some Ravenclaw butt!_

_-Lily Evans_

**Dear Lily,**

**I'm so glad that I was able to think of a name before having to look in the library! I am now Tori "Jinx" Lupin!**

**Dumbledore only knows by accident. Remember, the portraits report to Dumbledore? We were talking about you vision on the way to the library one day and I saw one run off, but I never really thought much of it until a portrait was placed by each of our dorms. Don't you remember? That's when I noticed the paintings and I've been casting a muffling spell so they won't know what we're talking about. Haven't you noticed? **

**I think it's best to wait until after class to tell Neville, so that both of us will be there to tell him in case he gets distressed. We should look up a name for Neville tonight instead of mine since I have one now. And of course I'll win my next match!**

**-Save me**

**Tori Lupin/Jinx**

**P.S. Hey Half-Blood Princess! Tell Dragon about our dilemma with Neville's name in transfiguration!**

_Dear Tori, _

_Of course! How could I forget about the portraits?! The funny thing is that I don't remember you ever casting spells while we're talking in the hallway. Am I really that clueless? Don't answer that._

_Today has been way too boring. Arithmancy was boring. I didn't pay any attention in Ancient Runes or History of Magic. And now Professor McGonagal is droning on and on in that monotonous voice of hers. I'm surprised that I'm able to stay awake!_

_-Lily Evans (Half-Blood Princess)_

_P.S. Draco has no idea…_

**Dear Lily,**

**Poor Draco, haha! Oh well. I might as well bring him with me when we go to talk to Neville anyway.**

**I am a Slytherin! I'm going to be subtle when I cast spells so that we can be sneaky! Plus if you knew that I was casting spells, so would Dumbledore and then he'd get even more suspicious.**

**So, I got a haircut and I swear the lady took distinct pleasure in chopping ALL MY HAIR OFF… She was like, "Oh, a trim and some layers? Okay!" Several minutes later (and several inches later)… Well, you'll see later tonight.**

**-Tori Marsella Lupin**

**P.S. You're not that unobservant… Oh, wait. Yes you are! Ha ha! But don't worry, poor Gryff, I'll save you from your house traits!**

_Dear Tori,_

_Why is it so bloody hard to think of a nickname for Neville?! Maybe we should just call him Shorttop and get it over with! Get it? Shorttop is the opposite of Longbottom… I'm so clever! Not to mention we still need to think of a name for our group! Why the bloody hell does this have to be so difficult?!_

_Your hair doesn't look like it's that much shorter…_

_I still don't understand how Dumbledore would know what I know if you have cast spells when we talk… It's so confusing! I just don't understand why he hates me so much. What did I ever do to him? He treats Harry like a son, but treats me like I'm one of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts! I'm not jealous or anything (how could I ever be jealous of Harry Potter?) but it would be nice if people stopped hating on me…_

_Well, I guess I'll see you in the Great Hall for lunch!_

_-Jane Lily Evans_

**Dear Lily,**

**For names, I think we should start with a thesaurus and branch out from there. Neville needs a strong name. I've seen how the other houses and even those in Gryffindor treat him. Once he has a strong persona for himself, we can show him how to mold it into how he acts everyday. So, Neville will become what we know he can be. And it won't take him seven years to gain his confidence.**

**I think Dumbledore hates you because he believes that you care enough about Harry to warn him and ruin all of his big plans… He knows that the difference between you two is big enough that he won't do anything to you… I have the feeling that he would have treated you like Snape if you two were close… My dad feels bad about the way he helped treat him but he doesn't understand why Dumbledore did nothing.**

**-Tori Lupin**

_Dear Tori,_

_Oh my gosh! I have been doing some research and I was thinking that you could be Artemis because she is the goddess of the moon and the hunt! That's so perfect for you! The Greek goddess of magic is Hecate. Draco could be Basilisk? Neville could be Hercules! Or you could be Lupa! She was the Roman she-wolf that raised Remus and Romulus! And Minerva is the same as Athena! Echo's love interest was Narcissus… That's basically Draco's mum's name so that doesn't really work very much. I also like the name Andromeda but she was basically a damsel in distress… Calypso is a cool name as well… or Penelope. Dragon in Greek is Drakos. And snake is Fidi or orphus. Wolf is likos._

_So, yeah… this stuff is really interesting!_

_-Lily Evans_

In the Library

"**Neville should be Thor!"**

"_Or Hercules!"_

"…**This is going to be really hard."**

"_I know… but I actually came up with a bunch of stuff thanks to my Greek mythology book!"_

"**Why don't we just call him Griffin?"**

"_Why?"_

"**Because I'm lazy and it's a good, strong Gryffindor name."**

"_But then it would be obvious that at least one of us is a Gryffindor!"_

"**Ugh! Why can't he just be an Animagus?!"**

"_I know, right?! Why does this have to be so bloody difficult?!"_

"**Neville shall be Mars, god of war!"**

"_But he's not tough or war-like."_

"**I give up!"**

"_No! Slytherins do not give up! Did you give up when the Gryffindor chasers scored on you? No! Did you give up when you lost the house cup? No! We are not going to give up! Do you hear me?!"_

"**Ugh, I'm tired. Can't we all just be deatheaters?"**

"_No! Because there is no way that there is no way!"_

"**Fine… I'll look for something else… We're all going to be gods, correct?"**

"_At least something from Greek mythology… or Greek in general. Maybe even Roman because they are basically the same…"_

"**Okay, I'll find something."**

"_We still need a name for our group… What's a synonym for 'marauder'?"_

"**Okay, I'll grab a dictionary and you can compile a list of names for poor Nev…"**

"_Okay… Off the top of my head I've got raiders, pillagers, and plunderers…"_

"**Bandits, corsair, looter, outlaw…"**

"_I like outlaw but it needs something innocent to go with it."_

"**Naïve outlaws?"**

"_No… That's not innocent enough…"_

"**Angelic outlaws!"**

"_Young outlaws?"_

"**Honest outlaws… Virtuous outlaws… Clean outlaws? Make it a pun?**

"_What?"_

"**Above average outlaws? This is so much fun!"**

"_I've got one! Innocent outlaws!"_

"**Let's try a different word… Outlaws is a weird word to use for this…"**

"_Yeah, it is… What should we use?"_

"**I don't even know what it mean, but I like 'corsair.'"**

"_Renegades?"_

"**That word might actually twist it upon the Ravenclaws."**

"_Maybe… Should we use it then?"_

"**Maybe not… It basically mean piracy… I don't want this group to be seen as people who steal or break the law."**

"_Vigilant renegades… CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Remember that? Marauder basically means thief."_

"**That guy is crazy! The thing is, we're not marauders, we're tricksters… What about something that has to do with tricks, then? Illusions? Conundrum!"**

"_I like 'conundrum' but it means something more… Do you know what I mean?"_

"**Exactly!"**

"_Why does this have to be so hard?!"_

"**It's against us! We have to fight through it! Where are Fred and George when you need them?"**

"_I think they're trying to get their names into the Goblet of Fire tonight… Idiots."_

"**Did you see their aging potion? Not only is it going to taste terrible, but it's going to take longer for the side-effects to wear off because it's so strong! Actually, I kind of want to see that…"**

"_How do you want to bet that it backfires? I hate to say it, but Dumbledore's not stupid."_

"**I'd bet a knut it doesn't because I'm not wasting good money on that!"**

"_Good point… Who do you think is going to be the Hogwarts champion? I hope it's Cedric Diggory or Angelina Johnson."_

"**Go Angelina! (Cedric, my darling…)"**

"_Tori, I think you're in love! Too bad he's dating Cho Chang though… Stupid Ravenclaws…"_

"**I think I'm in lust and I think that that bitch could have any man and if Cedric's not made a champ she'll drop him like a sack of bricks…"**

"_Poor Ced... I wish he would listen to me more often... I told him that exact same thing the other night!"_

"**Too bad he's a Hufflepuff... I'm mean seriously! What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"**

"_They are particularly good finders!"_

"**And now he's going to grump for days! Oh, Lily... You know nothing of subtlety…"**

"_But he didn't believe me… And I didn't say anything about your little crush."_

"**That's why you have to be subtle! I asked him about a fight they had and he said she's being distant. Now he's defensive... Lily, Lily, Lily…"**

"_Of course she is! She's a bitch! Just watch, she'll come crawling back to him once he's Hogwarts champion!"_

"**I said she's distant... Now that he's on the defensive, he'll be stuck to her like glue... She's confident enough of her hold on him."**

"_You know? I just wish he'd listen to me every once in a while…"_

"**It's okay, Lily. It'll work out in the end… And not only that, guess what? The Yule ball is coming up and we'll be able to talk some sense into him then…"**

"_Hopefully... He claims that I'm like a little sister to him and yet he doesn't listen to me! But we can't go to the Yule Ball! We're only third years! Maybe I can go with one of the guys?"_

"**I'm asking one of the older Slytherins... Just ask Seamus. I'm sure he'd be happy to go with you!"**

"_I suppose I could ask Seamus… I was just going to ask George since Fred is going with Angelina…"_

_Dear Tori,_

_Okay, so you are Artemis. I'm Athena. And Draco is Orphus. We still need a group name and a name for Neville. Do you think we should ask your dad for help?_

_You have no idea how excited I am for the Yule Ball! I know it's still two months away but I can't wait! I just hope someone asks me so I can go…"_

_Ginny says Fred and George are in the hospital wing… Apparently their plan backfired and aged them about forty years! Not to mention they're not the only ones to try an aging potion… I can't wait to see what they look like!_

_I tried talking Cedric again, but he said, and I quote, "I don't have time for this, Lily! I love Cho and she loves me and that's all that matters! You need to learn to grow up and get over your silly little school girl crush." I, of course, yelled at him and said that I could never be attracted to him because he's like a brother to me… Ugh… Boys…_

_-Lily Evans_

_Athena_

_Half-Blood Princess_

_P.S. Gosh, I have so many names…_

**Dear Lily,**

**Don't worry about Cedric. He's just a boy and even if he did matter more in the world, he's just one of many… Even if he is rather cute and needs saving from such a vicious leech as Cho Chang.**

**Fred and George should know better by now. Or at least should have known to come to one of us…The fact that others were stupid enough to try it doesn't surprise me, but they should have known better… Especially that one time they left the door open? And they were about to add blackberry extract and seeds? That would have blown up the whole house! Hopefully they known that now at least…**

**Our Yule Ball mission is going to take some because he's being a bloody arse… But I think I have a plan that could make Cho do all the work for us! But I need to think further on it…**

**You won't believe what happened today! I almost got a detention because Draco and Co. and I were hanging out when Theo got into a fight with Crabbe. Snape found out and I swear to Loki, he said, "What the devil is going on here?!" I almost died, but then I had to explain… He was not pleased.**

**-Yours truly, Tori Marsella Lupin (Artemis, goddess of the hunt)**

_Dear Tori,_

_I wish I could have been there to hear Snape say that! It must have been absolutely hilarious!_

_Cedric apologized to me for what he said last night, but I doubt he'll ever change his mind about Cho… Why are boys so stupid?_

_Snape gave Harry another detention today! The only bad thing about it is that Gryffindor lost twenty-five points… Personally, I blame Hermione._

_I am so ready to kick Ravenclaw's butt in quidditch tonight! We are so going to win this match!_

_Neville says hi! I asked him about a name but he couldn't think of anything for him or the group… We can talk about it more after the match._

_-Sincerely, Lily Evans (Athena, goddess of wisdom)_

**Dear Lily,**

**If Harry gets many more detentions, there is a high possibility that he might have to be suspended from your team… Especially if Dumbledork thinks he's getting willful. He'll put a leash on Harry so fast, he won't know what hit him.**

**Boys are always stupid anyways… And Cedric just seems to want to torture us with his idiot-ness… It's a word!**

**-Tori "Artemis" Lupin**

_Dear Tori,_

_I doubt that Dumbledore would suspend Harry from the team… He likes him too much. But me, on the other hand, he would suspend in a heartbeat! I almost got a detention today from Snape today because I corrected him. He said to use boomslang skin instead of lacewing flies. Anyways, Gryffindor lost ten points because of it… If things keep going the way they have been, Slytherin might actually have a chance at winning the house cup!_

_I'm sorry, but I don't think "idiot-ness" is a word. Try "idiocy."_

_Gosh. There is nothing I hate more than a squeaky quill… Except maybe Harry… Is it just me, or is it weird that I hate my own brother?_

_-Lily Athena Evans_

**Dear Lily,**

**Dumbledork wants a Gryffindor soldier, not a strong-willed teenager with a huge ego. If that's what it took to make him submissive again, that's what Dumbledork would do.**

**As I am, in fact, known as being better at charms, I wouldn't know what would be used in whatever potion it was. But my opinion in the matter is that you should do some research on the subject to see what there is to know about using either ingredient in the potion. From my point of view, Snape only respects those students who work hard in his class, but also think about what could make the potion more potent or have a different purpose. He only respects two Gyffs… You and Hermione. Hermione because she can make the potion. But you because you investigate how to make the potion better… It's like a challenge and if you find out what caused it, you'll get the points back and more for trying.**

**It's not weird that you hate him. But maybe the severity of the hate and the reasons. It's not like anyone knows anyway… Except for me, dad, and Dumbledork.**

**By the way, I've put a charm on the notebook so that no one but us can read it. I'm a genius!**

**-Tori M. Lupin**

In the library:

_"We need to brainstorm!"_

**"Yes, we do!"**

_"Did we pick a word? Otherwise, I was think that we could be the Mischief Managers?"_

**"Nice! The M&M's?"**

_"What?"_

**"Mischief Managers? MM?**

_"Oh! Or we could flip it around and be the Managers of Mischief?"_

**"I like that one much better! M.O.M!"**

_"Um… M.O.M stands for Ministry of Magic."_

**"Oh, whatever!"**

_"So we have a name, then?"_

**"We have a name!"**

_Dear Tori,_

_The problem with Dumbledore choosing Harry as his soldier is that he will never be able to get rid of his strong will and huge ego! Harry is the worst possible person to choose!_

_So, wait. Is our group called Mischief Managers or Managers of Mischief?_

_I did some research on the properties of boomslang skin and lacewing flies. It turns out that boomslang skin would make the potion do exactly the opposite of what it would do if one were to use lacewing flies. In other words, Snape told us to use the wrong ingredient. However, it's hard to say whether or not he was trying to trick us…_

_To tell you the truth, I don't hate Harry. Not really. I just hate the things he's said and done to me in the past. I also hate that everyone is always talking about him. Last year, when Remus taught here, he was always comparing me to Harry and I couldn't stand it! He kept praising Harry because he was able to produce a patronus charm. Well, guess what? I taught **myself** to produce a patronus charm during my first year at Hogwarts! Take that, Harry James Potter!_

_For some reason, Draco hasn't been talking to me lately. Do you know why? Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? Boys… I don't think I'll ever understand them._

_Well, I should probably be going to bed now. Good night!_

_-J. Lily Evans (Athena)_

**Dear Lily,**

**Haven't you noticed? There's a rift in the Golden Trio because (that arse) Ron suddenly doesn't want to be friends with Harry! I have no idea what the situation is, but I assume it's draining for Harry, which just gives Dumbledork more power… Just watch, something big is going to happen this year.**

**We are the Managers of Mischief; Athena, Artemis, Orphus, and… Neville! I think he should be named after a plant… It would be perfect!**

**Snape was probably trying to trick you so he could yell at you all. Well, actually, he did it once in my class… I'm not proud of it but I caught the mistake, but never said anything out loud because it seemed like a simple mistake… It was just slicing the mandrake root instead of cubing it… My potion was the only one that turned out, which gained Slytherin thirty points… I didn't like how, well, Slytherin I had been but I don't regret doing it.**

**Dad knows about your patronus. The only reason I can think of that would make him act differently would be because he helped Harry work on it… Plus, he was friends with your dad. He loves you, but he can't help but be drawn to Harry because of James. You have his love, not Harry.**

**-Artemis**

**P.S. Draco is a boy, what do you expect? Don't look too much into it… He hasn't been doing anything different other than spending more time in the library…**

_Dear Tori,_

_I wonder why Draco has been spending so much time in the library. It's not like him._

_I know your dad loves me like a daughter, but he always seems to be more interested in Harry…_

_It's strange that Ron would act like that. He and Harry are best friends. I'll see if I can get any information out of Ginny. She might know something. I might ask Fred and George as well._

_So, I wrote a two page essay on the difference between using boomslang skin vs. lacewing flies in the potion. Snape didn't even seem to take any interest._

_Why is it so hard to think of a name for Neville? We are going to have to do a lot of research. Any ideas other than plants?_

_-J. Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**Draco actually had his homework done with time to spare! So, whatever he's been doing, it at least seems to have a benefit.**

**I don't understand it other than the piece of history my, no, _our_ dad is missing… Other than the fact that some people seem to genuinely like our Chosen One, there is no reason that Dad could find anything close to even an acquaintance with Harry. There's just too much history between our dad and his.**

**Ron's an arse anyways… I had actually already forgotten about the trio troubles.**

**Snape is closed off… But I'll bet that he's really glad you're actually working hard on the subject. You know, if you are still interested in the subject after we get through a few more years, you could probably ask for an apprenticeship… I was thinking that I might ask Flitwick…**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_Wow! I am impressed! Draco is actually getting his homework done on time… without my help!_

_I like how you called Remus **our** father instead of your father and how you disassociated me from the Potter family completely. Wouldn't it be awesome if we really were sisters?!_

_Apparently, Ron's not talking to Harry because he won't tell him how he managed to get his name into the Goblet of Fire. Can you believe that Hogwarts has **two** champions instead of just one? Of course, I knew Cedric would be chosen, but Harry? I'd like to find out how he managed to do it. He probably paid off an upper classman. I just hope he doesn't win. (And no, I haven't seen the outcome of the tournament… yet.)_

_You know what? I think that's a great idea! I'll ask Snape for an apprenticeship. When do you think I should ask him? This year or in a couple of years? To think, me, a potions master. That would be the coolest thing in the whole world! And you! A… what's the word? Charms master? I don't know, but it would be totally awesome!_

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**Blood has nothing to do with us being sisters. You _are_ my sister. Remus _is_ your father… The Potters aren't your family because they aren't a family… Harry is the only one left to connect you to them. Even if you did have any other connection to them, you would still be my sister. You're stuck with us for life, Lily. Don't sound too disappointed!**

**Poor Cedric… I hope he doesn't get hurt… And how did Harry get his name into the Goblet? And why didn't he share with Ron? Whatever… As if I could presume to understand the trials of the Golden Trio.**

**You should wait until we get closer to graduation because I don't think he can accept you until your seventh year. What if you end up changing your mind? We would be mistresses, too, not masters. A charms mistress! Can you imagine?! And you would be an amazing potions mistress! And we would still be together because we would be taught here!**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_I know that we're family even if we aren't related. And I understand why Remus likes Harry… He's just too much like James. You see, I'm nothing like either of my parents. My dad was an arrogant arse (much like Harry) and he wasn't very good at doing his schoolwork. Not to mention he was just plain stupid! I mean seriously! He was all like, "Hey! Let's go lock up our wands so we can't defend ourselves when Lord Voldemort come to kill us!" Really? Did Remus tell you what James did to Snape? The only things I have in common with my mother are my intelligence and my looks (or so Remus tells me… He won't show me any pictures.) But she had a thing for charms whereas I'm good at potions._

_I don't think I'll ever understand the Golden Trio either… They're all idiots!_

_Ugh… Graduation is much too far away! I don't know if I'll be able to make it that long!_

_I had a vision today about the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Dragons! They're going to have to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon's nest! It's going to be so exciting! And don't worry about Cedric, he'll make it out with only a few minor burns._

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**You have no idea how glad I am that you don't act like Potter. Do you know how torturous it would have been growing up with you if you acted like that terrible asshat? We would have acted like sisters who hate each other like normal instead of best friend sisters, which is, like, a one in a thousand case. By the way, don't you find it hilarious that we act like twins, yet we look nothing alike? Like, worse than fraternal but closer still… It's totally awesome!**

**The Golden Trio… Well, to tell you the truth, they work well together, but the moment you separate them, they're screwed. I probably shouldn't say too much about it, though, because if anyone ever thought of it other than the two of us… we wouldn't have a Golden Trio anymore.**

**Graduation is the least of our worries! You won't believe who I saw in the dungeons last night! Mad-eye Moody! He probably saw me, so I didn't do anything. I just pretended that I was any other student caught out after curfew, but… He was coming from Snape's private store rooms… And it didn't look like it was the first time…**

**I can't believe they would let dragons anywhere near the school! One slip-up and there's a rogue dragon on the loose! But I have to admit, seeing Potter facing a dragon is going to be hilarious…**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Lily,**

**Don't worry about Cedric. He's just a boy and even if he did matter more in the world, he's just one of many… Even if he is rather cute and needs saving from such a vicious leech as Cho Chang.**

**Fred and George should know better by now. Or at least should have known to come to one of us…The fact that others were stupid enough to try it doesn't surprise me, but they should have known better… Especially that one time they left the door open? And they were about to add blackberry extract and seeds? That would have blown up the whole house! Hopefully they known that now at least…**

**Our Yule Ball mission is going to take some because he's being a bloody arse… But I think I have a plan that could make Cho do all the work for us! But I need to think further on it…**

**You won't believe what happened today! I almost got a detention because Draco and Co. and I were hanging out when Theo got into a fight with Crabbe. Snape found out and I swear to Loki, he said, "What the devil is going on here?!" I almost died, but then I had to explain… He was not pleased.**

**-Yours truly, Tori Marsella Lupin (Artemis, goddess of the hunt)**

_Dear Tori,_

_I wish I could have been there to hear Snape say that! It must have been absolutely hilarious!_

_Cedric apologized to me for what he said last night, but I doubt he'll ever change his mind about Cho… Why are boys so stupid?_

_Snape gave Harry another detention today! The only bad thing about it is that Gryffindor lost twenty-five points… Personally, I blame Hermione._

_I am so ready to kick Ravenclaw's butt in quidditch tonight! We are so going to win this match!_

_Neville says hi! I asked him about a name but he couldn't think of anything for him or the group… We can talk about it more after the match._

_-Sincerely, Lily Evans (Athena, goddess of wisdom)_

**Dear Lily,**

**If Harry gets many more detentions, there is a high possibility that he might have to be suspended from your team… Especially if Dumbledork thinks he's getting willful. He'll put a leash on Harry so fast, he won't know what hit him.**

**Boys are always stupid anyways… And Cedric just seems to want to torture us with his idiot-ness… It's a word!**

**-Tori "Artemis" Lupin**

_Dear Tori,_

_I doubt that Dumbledore would suspend Harry from the team… He likes him too much. But me, on the other hand, he would suspend in a heartbeat! I almost got a detention today from Snape today because I corrected him. He said to use boomslang skin instead of lacewing flies. Anyways, Gryffindor lost ten points because of it… If things keep going the way they have been, Slytherin might actually have a chance at winning the house cup!_

_I'm sorry, but I don't think "idiot-ness" is a word. Try "idiocy."_

_Gosh. There is nothing I hate more than a squeaky quill… Except maybe Harry… Is it just me, or is it weird that I hate my own brother?_

_-Lily Athena Evans_

**Dear Lily,**

**Dumbledork wants a Gryffindor soldier, not a strong-willed teenager with a huge ego. If that's what it took to make him submissive again, that's what Dumbledork would do.**

**As I am, in fact, known as being better at charms, I wouldn't know what would be used in whatever potion it was. But my opinion in the matter is that you should do some research on the subject to see what there is to know about using either ingredient in the potion. From my point of view, Snape only respects those students who work hard in his class, but also think about what could make the potion more potent or have a different purpose. He only respects two Gyffs… You and Hermione. Hermione because she can make the potion. But you because you investigate how to make the potion better… It's like a challenge and if you find out what caused it, you'll get the points back and more for trying.**

**It's not weird that you hate him. But maybe the severity of the hate and the reasons. It's not like anyone knows anyway… Except for me, dad, and Dumbledork.**

**By the way, I've put a charm on the notebook so that no one but us can read it. I'm a genius!**

**-Tori M. Lupin**

In the library:

_"We need to brainstorm!"_

**"Yes, we do!"**

_"Did we pick a word? Otherwise, I was think that we could be the Mischief Managers?"_

**"Nice! The M&M's?"**

_"What?"_

**"Mischief Managers? MM?**

_"Oh! Or we could flip it around and be the Managers of Mischief?"_

**"I like that one much better! M.O.M!"**

_"Um… M.O.M stands for Ministry of Magic."_

**"Oh, whatever!"**

_"So we have a name, then?"_

**"We have a name!"**

_Dear Tori,_

_The problem with Dumbledore choosing Harry as his soldier is that he will never be able to get rid of his strong will and huge ego! Harry is the worst possible person to choose!_

_So, wait. Is our group called Mischief Managers or Managers of Mischief?_

_I did some research on the properties of boomslang skin and lacewing flies. It turns out that boomslang skin would make the potion do exactly the opposite of what it would do if one were to use lacewing flies. In other words, Snape told us to use the wrong ingredient. However, it's hard to say whether or not he was trying to trick us…_

_To tell you the truth, I don't hate Harry. Not really. I just hate the things he's said and done to me in the past. I also hate that everyone is always talking about him. Last year, when Remus taught here, he was always comparing me to Harry and I couldn't stand it! He kept praising Harry because he was able to produce a patronus charm. Well, guess what? I taught __**myself**__ to produce a patronus charm during my first year at Hogwarts! Take that, Harry James Potter!_

_For some reason, Draco hasn't been talking to me lately. Do you know why? Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? Boys… I don't think I'll ever understand them._

_Well, I should probably be going to bed now. Good night!_

_-J. Lily Evans (Athena)_

**Dear Lily,**

**Haven't you noticed? There's a rift in the Golden Trio because (that arse) Ron suddenly doesn't want to be friends with Harry! I have no idea what the situation is, but I assume it's draining for Harry, which just gives Dumbledork more power… Just watch, something big is going to happen this year.**

**We are the Managers of Mischief; Athena, Artemis, Orphus, and… Neville! I think he should be named after a plant… It would be perfect!**

**Snape was probably trying to trick you so he could yell at you all. Well, actually, he did it once in my class… I'm not proud of it but I caught the mistake, but never said anything out loud because it seemed like a simple mistake… It was just slicing the mandrake root instead of cubing it… My potion was the only one that turned out, which gained Slytherin thirty points… I didn't like how, well, Slytherin I had been but I don't regret doing it.**

**Dad knows about your patronus. The only reason I can think of that would make him act differently would be because he helped Harry work on it… Plus, he was friends with your dad. He loves you, but he can't help but be drawn to Harry because of James. You have his love, not Harry.**

**-Artemis**

**P.S. Draco is a boy, what do you expect? Don't look too much into it… He hasn't been doing anything different other than spending more time in the library…**

_Dear Tori,_

_I wonder why Draco has been spending so much time in the library. It's not like him._

_I know your dad loves me like a daughter, but he always seems to be more interested in Harry…_

_It's strange that Ron would act like that. He and Harry are best friends. I'll see if I can get any information out of Ginny. She might know something. I might ask Fred and George as well._

_So, I wrote a two page essay on the difference between using boomslang skin vs. lacewing flies in the potion. Snape didn't even seem to take any interest._

_Why is it so hard to think of a name for Neville? We are going to have to do a lot of research. Any ideas other than plants?_

_-J. Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**Draco actually had his homework done with time to spare! So, whatever he's been doing, it at least seems to have a benefit.**

**I don't understand it other than the piece of history my, no, ****_our_**** dad is missing… Other than the fact that some people seem to genuinely like our Chosen One, there is no reason that Dad could find anything close to even an acquaintance with Harry. There's just too much history between our dad and his.**

**Ron's an arse anyways… I had actually already forgotten about the trio troubles.**

**Snape is closed off… But I'll bet that he's really glad you're actually working hard on the subject. You know, if you are still interested in the subject after we get through a few more years, you could probably ask for an apprenticeship… I was thinking that I might ask Flitwick…**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_Wow! I am impressed! Draco is actually getting his homework done on time… without my help!_

_I like how you called Remus __**our**__ father instead of your father and how you disassociated me from the Potter family completely. Wouldn't it be awesome if we really were sisters?!_

_Apparently, Ron's not talking to Harry because he won't tell him how he managed to get his name into the Goblet of Fire. Can you believe that Hogwarts has __**two**__ champions instead of just one? Of course, I knew Cedric would be chosen, but Harry? I'd like to find out how he managed to do it. He probably paid off an upper classman. I just hope he doesn't win. (And no, I haven't seen the outcome of the tournament… yet.)_

_You know what? I think that's a great idea! I'll ask Snape for an apprenticeship. When do you think I should ask him? This year or in a couple of years? To think, me, a potions master. That would be the coolest thing in the whole world! And you! A… what's the word? Charms master? I don't know, but it would be totally awesome!_

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**Blood has nothing to do with us being sisters. You ****_are_**** my sister. Remus ****_is_**** your father… The Potters aren't your family because they aren't a family… Harry is the only one left to connect you to them. Even if you did have any other connection to them, you would still be my sister. You're stuck with us for life, Lily. Don't sound too disappointed!**

**Poor Cedric… I hope he doesn't get hurt… And how did Harry get his name into the Goblet? And why didn't he share with Ron? Whatever… As if I could presume to understand the trials of the Golden Trio.**

**You should wait until we get closer to graduation because I don't think he can accept you until your seventh year. What if you end up changing your mind? We would be mistresses, too, not masters. A charms mistress! Can you imagine?! And you would be an amazing potions mistress! And we would still be together because we would be taught here!**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_I know that we're family even if we aren't related. And I understand why Remus likes Harry… He's just too much like James. You see, I'm nothing like either of my parents. My dad was an arrogant arse (much like Harry) and he wasn't very good at doing his schoolwork. Not to mention he was just plain stupid! I mean seriously! He was all like, "Hey! Let's go lock up our wands so we can't defend ourselves when Lord Voldemort come to kill us!" Really? Did Remus tell you what James did to Snape? The only things I have in common with my mother are my intelligence and my looks (or so Remus tells me… He won't show me any pictures.) But she had a thing for charms whereas I'm good at potions._

_I don't think I'll ever understand the Golden Trio either… They're all idiots!_

_Ugh… Graduation is much too far away! I don't know if I'll be able to make it that long!_

_I had a vision today about the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Dragons! They're going to have to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon's nest! It's going to be so exciting! And don't worry about Cedric, he'll make it out with only a few minor burns._

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**You have no idea how glad I am that you don't act like Potter. Do you know how torturous it would have been growing up with you if you acted like that terrible asshat? We would have acted like sisters who hate each other like normal instead of best friend sisters, which is, like, a one in a thousand case. By the way, don't you find it hilarious that we act like twins, yet we look nothing alike? Like, worse than fraternal but closer still… It's totally awesome!**

**The Golden Trio… Well, to tell you the truth, they work well together, but the moment you separate them, they're screwed. I probably shouldn't say too much about it, though, because if anyone ever thought of it other than the two of us… we wouldn't have a Golden Trio anymore.**

**Graduation is the least of our worries! You won't believe who I saw in the dungeons last night! Mad-eye Moody! He probably saw me, so I didn't do anything. I just pretended that I was any other student caught out after curfew, but… He was coming from Snape's private store rooms… And it didn't look like it was the first time…**

**I can't believe they would let dragons anywhere near the school! One slip-up and there's a rogue dragon on the loose! But I have to admit, seeing Potter facing a dragon is going to be hilarious…**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Tori,_

_I know, right?! If I were more like the Chosen One, we wouldn't be friends at all! We would be much too different! I don't know if Remus would have been able to put up with us if we hated each other! And we could totally be twins if we were related! And it would be so totally awesome!_

_I completely agree with you. The Golden Trio would never last if they were separated! It's such a shame that Harry and Hermione aren't as stupid as Ronald. Then they would have nothing to worry about!_

_What on earth could Professor Moody be doing in Snape's private store rooms? I honestly don't know, but because of his suspicious behavior, I'll keep a closer eye on him. I've had a strange feeling about him since Dumbledore introduced him to the school…_

_I'll bet Hagrid's thrilled about the dragons, though. Did I tell you about Norbert? We should go visit Hagrid soon. I've only been able to see and talk to him in class. By the way, have you seen the skrewts? They are absolutely humongous! And they keep getting bigger!_

_Just wait until you see the first task, though. You had better wear your diapers because you're going to shit your pants!_

_-Lily Evans_

**Dear Lily,**

**If you were like the Chosen One, we would have had to have been separated by the time we were old enough to dislike each other! So, probably three or four years old? You probably would have gone to live with the Weasleys. I'm going to stop talking about it now because it's too sad to think about…**

**So, how about you dye your hair and I'll get bright green colored contacts and we'll be twins!**

**But I think that if Harry had met Draco first… our Draco, that is. The one that's actually nice… I think he would have been so much better in Slytherin.**

**Professor Moody is up to something, I know it… Do you think I should talk to Snape about it? He would know what to do , plus he would actually listen.**

**How about Friday? I miss Hagrid! Well, maybe not his cooking, but… What about Norbert? I think Hagrid might have bitten off a little more than he can chew on this one… Maybe if he hadn't bought so many skrewts in the beginning… But, then again, he has dealt with Norbert, Aragog, and who knows what else before we got here.**

**-Tori Lupin (Artemis)**

_Dear Tori,_

_Ugh, think about it. Me… growing up at the Weasleys. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love their family, but Ron and Percy hate me so it probably wouldn't work out very well._

_It should probably be the other way around. Black hair is very hard to dye, you know._

_Who would be better in Slytherin? Harry? Because I don't think he has the right qualities… He should be a Hufflepuff! And Cedric should take his place in Gryffindor!_

_I'm pretty sure that Snape already knows about it. Or at least he knows that someone broke into his private store rooms. I wonder what he took… It must have been something rare or dangerous if he had to steal it from Snape… I don't think you should tell him just yet. Wait a little while and maybe we can figure out exactly what Moody is up to._

_Friday should work. I just hope that Hagrid hasn't been hiding any more illegal creatures in his house… I'd rather not be bitten… or burned… or killed…_

_-Lily Evans_

**Dear Lily,**

**Do you remember that time we scared him so bad that he almost fell down the stairs? It was so funny! But Fred and George totally upstaged us when they turned his quills into bananas!**

**Why would it have to be the opposite?**

**Cedric would make a great Gryff! But Harry has been dulled by his friends… What did they all do in their first year? Sneak! And in their second year he was just screaming out how much he knew at every turn so everyone could hear. Did you know that they tried to get information out of Draco by using polyjuice potion to make themselves look like Crabbe and Goyle? It was so obvious but Draco played along and it's not like he knew anything anyways.**

**Lily… Is it time to be sneaky? Well, sneakier… Are we going to be totally awesome ninjas? I'll get my broom if we're going on a stakeout… Don't forget to bring your dragon-hide boots, just in case.**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_Oh my goodness! That was absolutely hilarious! And the look on his face! Oh good times, good times…_

_Are you forgetting that __**I **__have black hair? It's the only physical trait (maybe even the only trait in general) that I got from James. That's why it would be easier for you to dye your hair than for me to dye mine._

_Draco told me about that. The __**nerve**__ of some people! If you're going to use polyjuice potion, you have to be able to play the part of the person you're turning into!_

_You are never going to guess what I saw on the map last night! Barty Crouch was in Snape's private store rooms! What on earth could he be up to? First Professor Moody and now Mr. Crouch… What the bloody hell is going on here? Gosh, I hate not knowing things…_

_-Lily Evans_

_P.S. I never go anywhere without my dragon-hide boots…_

**Dear Lily,**

**I did, in fact, forget that you have black hair… So, fine. I'll dye my hair and you can wear contacts? Okay? Okay! I did actually realize that a while ago… That Harry carries traits from both Lily and James, but only seemed to have gotten Lily's…**

**It was very unplanned. DO you know what happened to Hermione? She was gone for about a week! She got cat hair instead of human hair. So, she got fur and ears and a tail! Oh, it was hilarious!**

**Are they having a party or something? Lily… It's time to be sneaky… Bring the Marauders' Map to the trophy room tonight, okay? I'll bring the brooms and disillusion us… That way we make no sound, can't be seen, and won't be in the way if they suddenly turn around… Plus, who thinks to look up?**

**You're just lucky that dragon-hide boots are fashionable.**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_It is weird, isn't it? Why on earth would I only have one trait from James? It just doesn't make any sense! You know? Sometimes I wonder if he really was my father…Not that it would be a bad thing if he wasn't… Gosh, I'm so mean! I should not be talking about my parents like this! Imagine what Remus would say if he heard me!_

_I wish I could have seen Hermione as a cat person! I probably would have ended up rolling on the floor with laughter! But seriously, you'd think she would be more careful than that! I mean, at least __**I **__can make a proper polyjuice potion._

_Okay, I'll be there. Do you want me to bring anything other than the map and my broom? I could bring my invisibility cloak? I'm sure we could find some use for it._

_Are you kidding? I love my dragon-hide boots! Not only are they practical, but they are comfortable and fashionable as well! You should really wear yours more often._

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**You're the milkman's daughter! Well, it's a good thing Dad will never find out, then. You know the way that I talk about him sometimes… If he found out, he would be heartbroken… But that's why he'll never find out!**

**She made the proper potion (although yours would have tasted better and lasted longer…) She just didn't check the hair. Mix do you mix up cat hair for human hair?! Plus, she got the hair of a girl with ****_long_**** hair… Wouldn't the hair be long instead of short?**

**I just hope that nothing too… trio-ish happens to us. We don't meet up with a ghost or fight a dragon. We just have a quiet, successful mission. I'll look up a sound muffling charm… I'd rather our quarry not be too worried about being followed. Who am I kidding? We're following Mad-eye Moody! Mr. Constant-Vigilance himself! Add that to Barty Crouch and you have a paranoid party.**

**Calm down! I'm not insulting your boots! And the only reason I don't wear mine more often is because I have the awesome quidditch shoes!**

**Are you taking DADA classes too seriously? Peeves following you again? Or worse, the Bloody Baron?**

**Gosh Neville! Why do you have to be so hard to name?!**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

_Dear Tori,_

_Sometimes I seriously wonder if my parents really were my parents… What if I was adopted? Or maybe kidnapped? Or maybe my mum really did cheat on James? I guess I'll never know… But it wouldn't surprise me if any of those things were true… What is Remus knows the truth, but he doesn't want me to know? Should I ask him about it? Maybe I should talk to Sirius about it? He's more likely to keep a secret… I could probably talk to Dumbledore, but he hates me. So, I doubt I'd get much out of him…_

_Why does everyone think Hermione is a genius?! She makes the most stupid mistakes that I've ever heard of! No wonder she get blamed for losing points…_

_Nothing trio-ish is going to happen to us! We are __**so**__ much better than that! And we can totally handle Professor Moody and Mr. Crouch! We have to watch out for Moody's eye, though… Gosh, that thing creeps me out!_

_I could never take DADA too seriously! Peeves isn't following me again and I can totally handle the Bloody Baron!_

_Wear your dragon-hide boots more often!_

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**There's an app for that… No, I'm just kidding. But there is a potion for that. Although you would need blood or hair from Lily or James or Harry… And it will turn different colors depending on how closely related you are to that person. I wouldn't suggest talking to anyone yet… Just think about it first. What if you aren't James and Lily's daughter? Would anyone know who your actual parents are, then? Or, if Lily cheated, who's your father? Just… think about it first.**

**"Thanks, Hermione!" Gosh, she such a fail sometimes; doing that stupid little dance when she knows the answer. And, not only that, she may get to show off, but she detracts from anyone else's learning experience… The teachers should know better by now.**

**And it would be just our luck that something bad would happen. But, yeah, his eye really is the creepiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on…**

**Do you know where my dragon-hide boots went?**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

**P.S. Have you seen the Bloody Baron? Well, I guess you don't have to sit by the Slytherin table all the time, but I'm only just getting used to him and it's third year!**

_Dear Tori,_

_I can easily get some hair from Harry. I mean, he's just so… hairy! But I think I'm going to wait until I'm a little older… Or at least until there's absolutely no doubt in my mind that they aren't my parents… I've thought about making the potion before, but I've never had the guts to go through with it._

_Even Neville has made comments to me about Hermione being an insufferable know-it-all! It's no wonder he has such a hard time with his classes. He doesn't really learn anything and it's her fault! Sometimes it's hard for even me to pay attention in class!_

_Tori, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to happen to us?! We're better than that and we won't make any stupid mistakes like the trio would._

_I haven't seen your boots anywhere, but I'll keep an eye out for them… Do you think Peeves stole them? I heard he's been stealing an awful lot lately…_

_Believe it or not, but the Bloody Baron doesn't scare me that much! I've actually had a few decent conversations with him before. He even helped me get rid of Peeves last year!_

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**We'll figure it out when we get there. But there is no doubt in my mind that Lily is your mum… If it gets to that point, I know that there is also a charm that I can look up and modify to tie to the potion… If you want to.**

**I've seen it before. She never lets him figure out the answer for himself. So, have you talked to Neville? Has he accepted the fact that Draco isn't always an ass? He told me he wouldn't mind working with Neville in potions, if only to piss off "that Granger girl."**

**You know me… I'm such a worry wart.**

**If anyone stole them, I'll bet it was to frame me for something… Ugh, I love being in Slytherin, but I hate most of the Slytherins I deal with.**

**Peeves wouldn't dare steal from me… Not after the last time… He actually thanked me because singing limericks, while hard to get the point across, was annoying as hell. But he knows I'm able to deal with him.**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

**P.S. Respect the Bloody Baron. Fear and respect.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Tori,_

_I think we should do the research first and then maybe try it out next year. Spells and potions like this can be complicated and dangerous if even the smallest mistake is made. I'd rather not suffer the consequences of a spell or potion gone wrong._

_There is one problem, though. Some of the ingredients we're going to need are very rare. I don't think Remus would get them for me because some of them have dangerous properties. I hate to say it, but I think we're going to have to break into Professor Snape's private stores… Are you up for the challenge?_

_So, I figured out what I'm going to ask Remus for my birthday… I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I know you probably think it's insane, but I want to see where they lived. I mean, they were my family, after all. Maybe I can find proof of who my parents are? Then we wouldn't even need the spell or potion!_

_Neville was a little wary of Draco at first, but he's okay with it now…_

_Why on earth would stealing from you frame you for something else? Ask Draco about it. I'm sure he'll help you._

_At least Peeves listens to you! He picks on me every chance he gets! You should hear some of the horrible names he calls me! I'm not even going to bother with repeating them._

_Is it weird the Bloody Baron likes me more than Nearly-headless Nick does? Maybe I should have asked the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin…_

_I'm so excited to watch the first task this weekend! It's going to be amazing! Just wait until you see what happens!_

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**Oh, dearest sister of mine, you should always know that I am up for a challenge! And I'll be your test subject until we get it right. We'll pick up some tips from Moody on being sneaky. We'll even get some tips from Snape on walking quietly and maybe even that billowing cape thing he does…**

**I don't think it's insane at all… You know, I have that music box from dad that used to be my mum's… If we find proof, we can use our new skills to steal the ingredients for a potion that will give me wings and the body to fly with them.**

**I can't wait for our first meeting! And, believe it or not, I found a place to meet. It's… well, it's in the Forbidden Forest, but it's a clearing that would be perfect. Not to close too the edge, not too deep, and, speak of the devil, it's big enough and perfectly shaped (now, how did that happen?) to fit my newest invention! Room-in-a-knut! I did good, didn't I?**

**They're able to get my stuff as either a bargaining chip for a favor or they can plant it at the scene of a "crime."**

**No offense, but you're not a Slytherin, Lils.**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

**P.S. It's not fair that you're a seer… All I get to do is run around in wolf form every full moon… which is pretty cool in it's own way, but still… And the extras are cool too… I can't wait for the first task!**

_Dear Tori,_

_You have no idea how much I wish I could do that billowing robe thing! It would be totally awesome! Professor Moody is the least sneaky person I know! He makes too much noise because of that leg of his! If we want to learn to be sneaky, we should definitely pay more attention to Professor Snape. And I'm not going to let you be my test subject. We don't know what kind of side-effects it will have on us._

_Why do you want to be a bird-person so badly?_

_Do you really think that Remus will take us to Godric's Hollow? I mean, yeah, you have some things that were your mum's, but I don't think he's going to want to take us because of all of the horrible things that happened there. Maybe I could convince Hagrid or Sirius to take us if Remus says no…_

_When is our first meeting for the Managers of Mischief? We should really figure that out… And poor Neville still needs a nickname… I don't think we should tell Draco and Neville about my parents just yet. They don't even know that I'm related to Harry and I'd like to keep it that way for now._

_That new invention of yours is pure genius! Maybe Fred and George could sell it in their joke shop once they graduate?_

_I know I'm not a Slytherin, but I seem to fit in better there than in Gryffindor, or in any of the other houses for that matter. Maybe I should have been in Hufflepuff…_

_Being a seer isn't really all that great, you know. It comes with headaches and sometimes I even pass out, but that doesn't happen very often._

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

**Dear Lily,**

**I didn't hear him on the night he was stealing from Snape's stores… I think I can find a spell, maybe… One that will show if ****_he's_**** using spells, maybe, to hide the noise he makes or something like that… Sneaky Snape!**

**That's the point of having a test subject! And we'll use rats first anyways…**

**I want to be free and strong and fierce! I want to cartwheel (not like ground-dwellers do it, either) through the air and spiral up around an updraft. I want to feel the wind in my primaries… It's what I'm meant for.**

**He'll take you… He might be a guy, but he's not completely oblivious to things closer to the heart.**

**I think you and I should go on a scouting mission, just to set up the room. Then, once it's set up, we can introduce Draco and Neville to the KNUT. They don't need to know about that yet either… They may figure it out, though. If they do, we'll just figure out what to do from there.**

**Well, once we test it out, we can think more about mass-producing it… And of course we'll get most of the profit!**

**What the hell is a Hufflepuff? And you belong in Gryffindor. You need to just stop hanging out with the ones that belong in Hufflepuff.**

**-Tori Lupin, Artemis**

**P.S. When I change, I get almost all of my bones rearranged and go through what it basically a growth spurt of a foot in less than ten seconds. Plus, I have to deal with the enhanced hearing, which is like everyone screaming in your ears all the time. My nose makes me feel the need to vomit in the hallways because everyone always wear to much cologne or perfume.**

In the Library:

_Have you been looking up names for Neville?_

**Nope. My bad.**

_Why does this have to be so bloody difficult?_

**I don't know! Why does life have to be so hard? I'm tired! Can't we all just be Deatheaters?**

_No! We will not sink to their level! You should know better than that!_

**Whatever… But what will we call him, then?**

_I don't know. I can look up some more Greek or Latin stuff?_

**Well, it has to be Greek because the rest of us are.**

_Okay. While I do that you should… do your homework!_

**Yes, mistress…**

_And after that you can clean my dormitory…_

**You know, when I said that, it came out more like mistressss. Haha! I speak Parseltongue!**

_No, I do!_

**Damn it. That's not fair… You know, technically, because you're the better half of Harry, you should be in Slytherin because you got part of Voldemort too… And I should be in Gryffindor because I'm Remus's daughter…**

_See?! I told you I should be in Slytherin!_

**Oh, yeah? Then why did the hat put you in Gryffindor?**

_I don't know! Ask the hat! I should have asked it to put me in Slytherin but I didn't Because I thought you would be put in Gryffindor too, but no. You had to be put in Slytherin!_

**I don't know why I was put in Slytherin other than Fred and George, but they did well in Gryffindor...**

_That's because they're brave and courageous and all that crap... Not to mention their entire family has been in Gryffindor._

**Are you saying I'm not brave? You have insulted my honor, puny human!**

_No, I'm saying they have more Gryffindor qualities than you. You were obviously put in Slytherin for a reason! Greek for "plant" is botane. "Eirine" is peace._

**What other qualities?! I'm loyal and kind and I may be a little self obsessed sometimes, but I'll almost always help someone in need! Unless I don't like them. Then their on their own…**

_I don't know! I can't read minds! I may be able to see the future. but that doesn't mean I know everything! And I know you have Gryffindor qualities, but the sorting hat put you in Slytherin, so you're just gonna have to deal with it, okay?! Your best chance is probably with Slytherin! "Dinami" is power._

**Yeah, okay. I understand why I was put in Slytherin, but Gryffindor house always seemed like the better one... Plus you're in it and I wish we could be in the same house… Look up "strength."**

_I know! That's why I think I should have been in Slytherin! Things would have been so much easier and I wouldn't have to pretend to hate Draco… Strength is "thinami" or "ishis."_

**If Draco didn't think he had to be an ass all the time, we wouldn't have to worry about that... I like thinami?**

_I know! Warrior is polemistis!_

**Better! I like that one!**

_Good! I like that one too! At last! Neville has a name! Polemistis! It's about time! That boy is almost too much , I've been thinking about asking Snape to move me up to a higher level class... Do you think he'll let me? It will mess up my schedule, but that way we would have more classes together... Well only one or two, but you know..._

**I think you'd be great at an independent level. Just mention how the 'dunderheads' are holding you back and you'd be set.**

_So, you really think I should ask him?_

**You'll be perfect for the job and he'll see that you have a higher interest in it and respect you more for it... But if you do ask him, be ****_very careful because he's going to be an ass at first to see if you're serious about putting up with him._**

_Psh! Of course I can put up with him! I just wish he would take __**me**__ more seriously._

**He does take you seriously…**

_He sure doesn't act like it... He took twenty points from me today and I don't even know why!_

**Probably because he's frustrated that you're a Gryffindor and he can't favor you like he does his favorite snakes.**

_Well, hat's stupid! So... what do you think Remus is gonna say when I tell him what I want for my birthday?_

**He's probably going to become really grave and say, "If that is what you want"...**

_I think Remus is going to refuse to take us because of all the bad memories and he probably wouldn't want us exposed to the sights of what happened..._

**How old do you think ****_he_**** thinks we are?**

_I don't know! Five? Six? You know how protective he is of us…_

**Yeah, but how old are you turning?**

_Fourteen…_

**Exactly!**

_You do know that he's going to treat us like this forever, right?_

**Yeah, but he should know how stubborn we are.**

_And he knows we'll find another way to get there, so, who knows? Maybe he will take us? We're better off going with him than on our own._

**We just have to make him see that.**

_Yeah... So, how are things in the life of my werewolf best friend/sister?_

**I love wintry full moons! Once I have my coat, it's nice and warm and everything always smells so fresh and clean and new.**

_You know, sometimes I wish I was a werewolf. Or at least something more ferocious than a doe... Why is that my Animagus? The only reason I can think of is that it was my mum's patronus._

**Because you're you, Lily... The Animagus is what you are, just like your patronus...**

_Which is?_

**I don't know yet. I haven't learned how and I've never seen you cast yours.**

_Dear Tori,_

_Something is definitely not right here. This morning, I heard Snape talking to Karkaroff about some of the things that are missing from his private stores… Boomslang skin and lacewing flies… Someone's making polyjuice potion… Strange things are happening at Hogwarts…_

_You don't need wings to do those things. That's what broom are for! Can werewolves become animagi as well? That could solve your problem right there!_

_We should go scouting this weekend. That way, we can have our first meeting next week!_

_I talked to Snape about taking a more advanced potions class. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed to let me take a sixth year class independently as long as I still take my current class… I'm going to have a lot of homework…_

_Who do I hang out with that should be in Hufflepuff? I mean, obviously Cedric, but who else?_

_We finally all have names! Artemis, Athena, Orphus, and… crap. What was Neville's name again? I know it's the Greek word for warrior and it starts with a "p"… What was it?_

_-Lily Evans, Athena_

_P.S. This year, I'm going to teach you how to create a Patronus! Get your happy thoughts ready!_


End file.
